fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Brawl
“Aurora raised her tiny fists ready to fight.” Daniel grinned. He had been looking for a fight for a long time but didn’t get the chance. You’re messing with the wrong guild said the leader approaching Amara. Really? I knew the council was corrupted but I didn’t think they would stoop so low to let people like you make a guild. Council? Ya haven’t heard of Midnight’s Eye? Amara’s eyes widened. Y, you’re the dark guild that kills your own members! You got that right Hun. I don’t know if you know me but I’m Zurack, the Pyro. The dragon slayer’s eyes turned a piercing red. Darkness Dragon’s Roar! The familiar spell that the slayer always used emerged from her mouth and merged with Zurack in a light shattering speed. It didn’t seem to affect him much. But how? Let me show you real power girly. Ignus: Purgatory of the Roaring Fire! Saying this, Zorack created a giant fire ball surrounded by wheels of air and rock and threw it at Amara. It slammed her to the wall. In the meanwhile, the rest of the team were fighting the normal mages. They all seemed to use the same magic, Plant Magic. Light Barrage! Shouted Kyoya knocking out a half dozen of them with a blast of light. Now that was too easy said Daniel as he stood tall in front of the other half dozen he had knocked out. It seemed to be a competition between the two. L, let me help the young girl shouted! Water of Thousandth Dimension! Water, that seemed to be purple, swirled out of the water mage’s hands washing away a ton of them. Some were left behind but were all paralyzed. No way! Shouted Daniel as she had defeated the whole gang with one spell. H, how did you do that the red head stuttered?! The girl didn’t answer. Kyoya quickly grabbed her as he noticed she was going to collapse. What happened? Sorry, I’m just not used to casting these types of spells. As a girl just of the age of twelve, she didn’t have much stamina. Especially after she cast powerful spells that she was not capable of. Boy was she weak. Tears fell down her eyes. I’m sorry! For what? I, I’m not strong like you guys. Huh? You’ll get stronger. Aurora smiled as she remembered a memory before she fainted. Masamune wait! Why, I thought we were training. We were, we are! Then? I’m not as strong as you, I can’t keep up! It was sunset and only the silhouette of the boy could be seen. He smiled. You’ll get stronger then. Now come on, mom made chicken! He offered her a hand that she quickly took. Karen’s chicken is the best she said running with the boy! Aurora faintly opened her eyes. She could see faint and blurry figures of three people standing in the room. So you finally woke up huh. A day said Amara quickly answering her unsaid question. What happened? Amara told her what happened while she was out. Amara was getting owned by Zurack. If you keep using puny spells like that, I’m sure to win he said smirking. The dragon slayer knew she couldn’t keep this up much longer. No Aurora! She said watching as the young girl fainted. It’s time to end this Zurack. Darkness Dragon’s Judgment! A darkness filled the room. Is that all sweetheart? She smirked. Not even the start. A sharp pain suddenly filled the dark mage’s body. He screamed in pain. What did you do to me he said in pain. The darkness judged you. A ear shattering noise filled the man’s head. Before Amara knew it, Zurack was unconscious bleeding in several areas. Daniel rushed to her. Did you kill him? No, he just fainted. Why not, he’s killed thousands of innocent people before. Innocent or not, I’ll deal with him later, right now all I care about is making Aurora better. Y, you would’ve killed him! N, no, of course not, maybe. I SAID DEAL NOT KILL AURORA! The bluenette stopped at this seeing the dragon slayer red faced and frustrated. What about the job asked Aurora noticing they were in a hotel room. We haven’t found her yet but apparently she’s from Midnight so we’ll probably get a “visit” from her soon. Jace, the assassin was very sneaky and Aurora feared that she would be her next target. W, what if she attacks us? We’ll be ready and don’t worry, we won’t let you out of ours sights said Amara reassuring the frightened mage. Aurora had now found herself standing on the roof of the hotel in the middle of the night. It was very windy. It was times like this she was glad she bought the expensive jacket. She wrapped her arms around Daniel tightly. Daniel-san, we’re so high above! It’s a four floored hotel, don’t worry. It was true that they were not that high up but Aurora’s fear of heights made everything look high. It’s too dark the girl whined. You remind me of my little sister. Daniel created a white ball of energy that shone brightly. He forgot that people would be able to see the light. What’s that idiot doing said Amara noticing the light. Yeah, how dare he steal my ability! The two were on a flat roof of a building not too far away. Aurora was a smart girl but she was too scared to notice the light. She noticed something coming her way. It was a spear! The girl screamed before Daniel quickly pulled away disintegrating the spear. He threw a energy ball at the direction where the spear was thrown. Did she have to fight again?